Dear Levy,
by GrammarSlayer
Summary: Three chapter story about Gajeel writing letters to Levy after what happened on Tenrou Island. Post Tenrou-Island Arc, No time-skip/Acnologia attack. Past/Implied Gale. First Fanfic so be warned. SPOILERS: Character Death/OOC Gajeel
1. Dear Shrimp

Dear Shrimp,

I'm finally giving these "letters" you enjoyed so much a try. I'm doing this to give you an update on the guild, nothing else. Salamander's been louder than ever, if you thought he was annoying before when he kept yelling at people to "fight him" then he'd be unbearable now. He's been playing with his Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer magic and has got it into his mind that he can beat Titania.

I gotta say Shrimp, it's really hard to enjoy some good scrap metal whenever he's bellowing at me to brawl, but I can't refuse a good fight.

Your two dogs have been unusually chipper, given the circumstances. They go on a lot of Duo-missions and always seem to need to be doing something. But they're always smiling as if they were still telling you they loved you. They've forgiven me for back then, I think, but they don't go out of their way to talk to me. It's more of a, they'll tell me good morning and other greetings and say good-bye to me whenever they go but its not much more than that. Can't say I'm bothered by it, as long as they don't get annoying, I'm fine with whatever they do.

Bunny-Girl has, for some odd reason, asked me to read her story and help her make updates. I guess that since you're unable to, she figured that I might want to? Can't really understand why but since I'm on mission-leave she thinks I might be going a little crazy and that I need something to do.

Oh yea, I'm on mission-leave for some damn reason. Whenever we got back from Tenrou Island the master told me that he didn't think I should go on missions for a while. I can't remember his reasons but whatever, I can still train with Lily so it's not that bad, I guess.

Anyway, Rain Woman wants to go to this Ice-cream Parlor and won't be quiet until I go with her. I'll write to ya later, Shrimp.

-Kurogane; Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

**Good Day, I am GrammarSlayer and this is my first story. I apologize for the inconvenience, but as this is my first time, I would greatly appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism. Tell me what I did right, wrong, even what you'd like to see. **

**I apologize that this was so short, but as of right now, I do have difficulties making things long enough for 1k words per chapter at least, but it is something I want to work on.**


	2. Dear Pip-Squeak

Dear Pip-Squeak,

Yup, another letter. It's been awhile so I'd thought I'd share a little more being the great guy that I am.

It's been about a month since Tenrou and things are finally calming down. It's too calm if ya ask me.

No-one asks where you are anymore. Sure you've been on vacation for about a month but you'd think people would ask when you're coming back. When are you coming back anyway? You need to write back sometime cause I find it hard to believe there's no paper or pens where you're at.

Jet and Droy have gotten a lot stronger, strong enough for me to even say it and not cringe that much. Speedster's able to slow down other people and speed up his arms and legs now, making him a tornado of physical strikes. Plant-boy is able to create his own wooden armor. It's not as good as Iron or Steel but it does the job as long as he's not fighting a fire wizard... I'm pretty sure he still has a few burn marks from that one encounter, but he's fine.

Bunny-girl has basically shoved her story onto me asking me to read it and give her feedback. I ain't no reader and I keep telling her that. But the way her eyes become misty whenever I decline bothers me, so I read em anyway. If not, Salamander would be on my back about making Bunny-girl sad. Plus if I made her sad, you'd never let it down would ya. Her story's fine I guess, she has to help me on some of the words but I'm getting better with em.

Tell anyone that I have trouble with reading words and I'll deny it until the day I die.

Gramps came up to me yesterday. Said he had forgiven me for what I had done while I was still in Phantom Lord. The thought's nice and all but I don't need his forgiveness. It doesn't remove what I've done from my mind. The image of you nailed to that tree still comes back from time to time.

But you still forgave me. Whenever those two were venting out their anger by attacking me, you didn't. You even tried to stand up to that lightning rod, it didn't work out of course, but you still tried.

Lily's been pretty good. Damn cat's tougher then all hell, 'cept when there's a thunderstorm. But Juvia usually comes over and cuddles with him and it calms him down. Better hurry back cause your duty as Lily's comforter will be gone, heh.

I'm able to do missions again so that's great. Got to beat up a dark wizard guild on my own, seemed that I had a lot to vent. I heard some people in town say the idiots are afraid of metal now.

That's all for this one, once I send this out I'm on my way to Clover to take down some bandits.

Hurry on home pip-squeak.

\- Kurogane; Gajeel Redfox


	3. Dear Levy

Juvia looked up from her cup towards Gajeel, who at the moment was scribbling on a paper rather ferociously, even for him. Ever since Levy's death, Juvia had noticed that Gajeel took more of a interest in books, letters and even reading whenever he wasn't on a mission. It was sweet but at the same time it was so very wrong.

He was still in denial of her death and it hurt Juvia whenever she heard him ask the master when she was getting back. Juvia, along with a good majority of the guild, had decided to let Gajeel come to terms with Levy's death and not bring it up, but it had been months at this point. He needed to know.

Juvia looked around and saw that no one was at any of the tables near Gajeel so she figured now would be her best moment so no one would be fast enough to stop her. Juvia slowly stood up and started walking towards Gajeel's table and tried to look at what he was writing on the paper, to no avail, so she sat down and stayed quiet until he noticed her.

"Whatcha want rain woman?" Gajeel asked without looking up from the paper.

"Juvia is here to talk about Levy." Juvia knew she would get no where beating around the bush with a person like Gajeel. Straight on is the only to get through that thick skull of his.

"What about Shrimp?" Gajeel looked up and learned forward, arms crossing and covering up the paper in the process. "Did you guys find out whenever she's coming back?"

Juvia paused for a moment, deciding if it was truly time to tell him or if she should stop now to spare him. It was for the best is what she told herself. "Levy isn't coming back Gajeel. Gajeel, she cannot come back to the guild or anywhere for that matter."

Gajeel rose a studded brow to this, "What do you mean she's not coming back? Did she join another guild or somethin?"

"No Gajeel, Levy did not join another guild." Juvia's eyes started to tear up and she sniffled, trying to force the sadness down for Gajeel's sake. "Levy is gone, Gajeel. She never made it back from Tenrou."

"Juvia you're crazy, I remember seeing her on the ship back."

Juvia couldn't take it anymore, friend or not he needed the truth NOW. Juvia immediately stood up and slammed her hands on the table and yelled, "That was her body Gajeel! Her corpse!" Juvia's eyes widen in realization as to what she just did and stiffened. She had just yelled. At Gajeel. About Levy being dead.

Juvia looked at Gajeel and saw that he was looking down. His body was shaking and his hands were forced into fists. "You think I don't know that" He hissed.

"What?" Juvia asked. Did she just hear him right? He knew Levy was dead? But how He had talked about her going on a trip and kept asking when she would back. He.. He.. was in denial. Right?

"I've known for awhile." He started slowly, "I know what happened on Tenrou, I know that I failed. I had hoped that if I kept saying that she was on a trip then somehow it would become reality." Gajeel looked into her eyes and for the first time, there was sadness. Pure sadness in those red eyes of his.

Juvia looked down at her hands as she brought them together. "Gajeel, I'm sorry, it's just that so many of us were worried that you were still in denial and we don't know how long we could have kept it up without eventually telling you and I decided that you needed to know and-"

"Rain woman."

Juvia stopped and looked towards Gajeel and was surprised at his little smile.

"I understand, and er thanks, I guess. For looking out for me I suppose, trying to spare my feelings." Gajeel rubbed his chin as he tried to look anywhere she wasn't. "But um, I really don't want to do this today alright? 's just not a good time for me."

Juvia's face brightened greatly and she smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, we'll do this tomorrow okay? But remember, we are going to deal with this. You're not getting off the hook mister."

Gajeel nodded and got up and walked away from the table. "I got to meet up with Lily in a bit so I'm off, I'll see ya later rain woman." With that, he was out the doors and off to train.

Juvia watched him leave and noticed he left behind the paper he was writing on. Curiousity getting the better of her, she picked it up and turned it over so she could read. A good majority of it was scribbled out, but the message was clear.

Dear Levy,

I'm sorry.

Eternally yours; Gajeel Redfox.

**Good day, once again, I am GrammarSlayer and this is the "end" of Dear Levy. I say end because I MIGHT make a fourth chapter about what happened on Tenrou, so it would basically be Levy being killed and I don't want to think of it even though this story is based on it.**

**This is technically the first time I've written dialogue so I am so terribly sorry if it wasn't to your liking. If you want to tell me what I could have done to make it better please make a review about it, I want your thoughts on it so I can improve.**

**Something different is that I did not make Juvia use honorifics and that's mainly cause I couldn't, for the life of me, remember if she did and I didn't want to start watching Fairy Tail cause then I would have never written this and it already took me so long and for that I am sorry. About this being late and not having Juvia use honorifics.**

**So yea, Levy is dead, Gajeel has known about it but I didn't want to make a huge like argument and have others involved cause I wanted this to be more personal so I only made Juvia yell and Gajeel hissed. Gajeel knew this was coming and was prepared for it.**

**That being said, that's it for this story (Maybe) so I hope you had fun reading it, if not I'm terribly sorry. Remember to leave a review with suggestions as to what you had wanted to see, if I messed up with dialogue or I made Gajeel WAY to OOC.**

**Have a great day guys!**


End file.
